


safe place

by panlesters



Series: pff bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, M/M, kath is a saint and we all know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlesters/pseuds/panlesters
Summary: when dan has an argument with his dad, the only place he wants to be is in the north, in phil's armsfor the bingo prompt "writer's choice" (parents)





	safe place

**Author's Note:**

> this is a continuation of a time jump from my fic "alone at a table for two" because i just really wanted to write this scene in full but it wouldn't have really flowed well so here it is now 
> 
> enjoy!

_**"Okay, sweetie, how about you go and have a shower? Leave me your phone and I'll ring your mum, yeah?"** _

When Dan's gone, Kath breathes a sigh. She picks up her own phone first, dropping a text to Phil and her husband to come home as quick as they can, before she takes up Dan's phone to ring his mum.

It only rings twice before someone picks up.

_"Dan? Thank God."_

"Hi, Mrs Howell," Kath begins. "This is Kath, I'm, uh, Phil's mum?"

She hears a huff down the phone, something she hopes isn't a sob.

_"Kath,"_ Dan's mum breathes.

"Dan's here." She doesn't need the question to be asked.

_"Oh, Kath, thank you so much."_ She does hear a sob, then. _"Has he been with you long?"_

"No, only about five minutes."

_"Can I speak to him?"_

"I've sent him up to shower," Kath tells her, "It's raining buckets out there, and he was soaked through when he got here. Didn't want him catching a chill."

There's a shaky breath on the end of the phone.

"Mrs Howell, is everything alright at home?" Kath asks tentatively. "I know it's not my place but... he seemed quite upset."

_"He and his father had quite a nasty fight,"_ Dan's mum says, quietly. _"I thought Dan had just left to go let off some steam round the block, but then he didn't come back and-"_

"Hey," Kath says soothingly. "It's alright, he's safe, okay? We'll make sure he's fed and gets some rest, and we'll send him back when he's ready. It seems like you've got enough on your plate already, maybe it will do the two of them good to have some time apart."

She really feels like she's overstepping at this point. She has no right to ask about Dan's home life, or to suggest what's best for this woman's son and husband. She stiffens, expecting Dan's mum to snap at any second and tell her to bugger off and send Dan home right this instant. It doesn't come.

_"Thank you,"_ Dan's mum breathes. _"Thank you so much, Kath, really."_

"It's the least I can do, Mrs Howell."

_"Please, it's Karen,"_ Karen says softly.

* * *

  
Nigel is quick through the front door and into the kitchen.

"Kath, is everything-" Nigel stops when he sees Dan sitting there, his hands round another mug of tea. He's wearing Phil's York hoodie, hunched over and curled up in his seat to make himself smaller. "Oh. Hello."

"Hi," Dan says softly.

Phil follows in behind him with a bag of shopping, but he drops it when he sees Dan. His hair is still wet, his eyes are wide and scared.

"Dan?" he is quick to Dan's side, enveloping him in a big hug. "Is everything okay? What are you doing here?"

Dan does his best to hold back his tears then. It's what he needed, those big arms around him, that Phil smell next to him. He feels a couple of tears fall, and turns his face to hide in Phil's jacket.

"Me and dad had a fight," he says, his voice cracking slightly. "He called me a... a..."

"Shhh," Phil whispers, running his hands through Dan's hair. "You don't need to tell me what he called you if it's too much, okay?"

Dan nods silently, allowing himself to breathe in Phil's scent and relax a little in the safety of his arms.

* * *

  
His mum rings again that night. He's nervous to pick up, but he knows he owes it to her.

"Hi mum," he croaks.

_"Dan,"_ she breathes,_ "You had me worried sick."_

"I'm sorry," he whispers. If he raises his voice too much it'll break.

_"I'm not mad, sweetie,"_ she tells him softly. _"I'm really glad you have a safe place to go if you need to, yeah? But you have to tell me."_ Dan sniffs. He's trying really hard not to blubber, but he hates that he worried her. _"I just need to know you're alright."_

"I'm alright," he tells her.

_"I spoke to Kath earlier,"_ she carries on._ "She told me you're welcome to stay as long as you need. Just let me know when you're coming home and I'll send you some money for the train, yeah?"_

"Ok. Thanks mum."

His throat is dry when he hangs up, but he feels better for having spoken to her. Sometimes he feels like he's too hard on her, when he thinks she's being a bit of a shit mum. But it's times like this that remind him that, really, she's human too. She has flaws and sometimes it's hard to be perfect. But she cares about him, she loves him and she's happy for him that he has Phil. Even if she doesn't know how he has Phil.

It feels like enough, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! conmments are appreciated, come scream at me on tumblr @ panlesters


End file.
